


Behave

by MonsterWings



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWings/pseuds/MonsterWings
Summary: “What do I do with you, Kitten? When did you learn to be a brat like that, disrespecting my orders? You know this needs to be punished.”Hakyeon has been tense for too long. Taekwoon will do what he needs to help him unwind. It’s his duty. And his pleasure.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 25





	Behave

The door opened quietly, and light from the hallway spilled onto the wooden floor. A tall silhouette moved through the doorframe. Ghost-like, without making a sound. Even as the door closed again, the only sound that could be heard was that of water running in the shower from the en-suite bathroom.  


Taekwoon stepped to the open door of that room, looking inside. Steam was wafting through the room, filling it with the smell of perfumed shampoo. The man in the shower cabin didn’t notice him, eyes closed as the foam ran down his neck to his smooth and definitely naked, wet body…  
Taekwoon turned away from the door and walked back into the dark bedroom. He took off his suit jacket and hung it neatly over the back of a chair. His shoes and socks followed, set beneath the chair as well. Then he climbed onto the round canopy bed dominating the room, settling himself on the satin covers, kneeling in the middle with his wrists crossed behind his back.  


Minutes passed, and the water was turned off in the bathroom. Taekwoon stayed in place as he listened to the sounds of him opening the shower booth, getting out and towelling himself off. Taekwoon’s skin was starting to itch, his arms getting heavy, but he stayed firmly in place, unmoving except for the slow, steady rising of his chest.  
Until he was rewarded with the sight of Hakyeon, stepping out of the bathroom in his wine-coloured robe, the backlight emblazing his features like a halo. His black hair was pushed back, drops of water still running down from it over the dampness of honey-coloured skin. He stopped a few steps into the room, his eyes falling on the form kneeling on the bed. He stood there for a few seconds, looking over him with cool eyes, his doll-like features stony.  


Taekwoon swallowed. It seemed like the shower hadn’t done much to soothe him. The light was turned on in the room, making him squint for a moment, unable to see him approach. But he heard him, every step on the parquet floor echoing in his ears. Calmly. Inescapably.  
He closed his eyes when he felt the bed dip behind him. Less than a heartbeat later, a slender, graceful hand fisted in his hair, tan skin in blonde strands, and pulled his head down unforgivingly.  


“Look who decided to behave now after all." Hakyeon’s voice was a smooth purr, but the honeyed tone didn’t hide the ice beneath it. His eyes were hard, the expression that had been getting more and more familiar over the course of the last week. "How many times did I have to repeat my orders today?"  


"Four times." Taekwoon answered, fully expecting it when his head was sharply yanked back. His head prickled with the sting of his hair being pulled.  


"What was that?"  


His eyes found Hakyeon’s, found the dark glint in them. He was tense, so tense from a week of important meetings, of people they despised and difficult decisions to make. They were both sleep deprived, and he’d been watching Hakyeon’s mask of politeness beginning to stretch as thin as his patience. The heat of his body felt like the sun burning in his back. He knew it wouldn’t take much for him to snap. Taekwoon smiled and relaxed as his throat was bared more.  


"Four times, Master"  


Within a flash, Hakyeon had bent down and bit into his neck, hard. The spike of pain shot through Taekwoon’s body, making heat pool in his groin. He was keening, one of his hands went up automatically to fist into Hakyeon’s robe.  
It was slapped away immediately, deft fingers found his nipple through the dress shirt and twisted. This time, Taekwoon cried out as his back arched more.  


“I did not give you permission to touch me.” The pleasantness was gone, sending shivers down his spine. But when it returned, it sounded even more like a sentence passed. “I see you’re starting to enjoy being a brat, aren’t you.”  


And just like that, he was gone. Taekwoon felt like he’d been plunged into cold water, reeling from the lack of warmth, a tingle in his scalp where his hand had been. A whine rose from his chest, unable to stop it.  


Hakyeon, who had made his way over to a cabinet on the wall, glanced at him disappointedly as he opened it, his voice sounding annoyed. “Will I need to make you shut up now too?”  


“No, Master.”  


He pulled out something long and slender from the cabinet and Taekwoon swallowed. But when Hakyeon held out a hand with a finger pointing to the ground, he scrambled to get over to him, almost stumbling over his long legs. The black-haired man smirked at his eagerness. He turned around, going to one of his armchairs with the blonde trailing after him like a puppy.  
He sat down slowly and gracefully. He reached for the tie around Taekwoon’s neck, wrapping his fingers around it. Inch by inch, he pulled him down, forcing Taekwoon to his eye level. Then he held the riding crop in front of his face.  


“Open up.”  


As soon as Taekwoon had parted his lips, the leather wrapped cane was pushed past them, until it was pressing into the corners of his mouth. He quickly bit down on it, holding onto the crop with his teeth. He was rewarded with a gentle caress, a quick stroke of soft skin over his cheek that had him preening.  
Then Hakyeon was leaning back in his armchair, those elegant fingers curling around the sash of his robe. Slowly, slowly he pulled on it, movements almost lazy. His dark eyes were fixed on Taekwoon’s and he knew the longing on his face was obvious to him. The desire to see more of him. The sash slipped from the last loop and Taekwoon’s breath hitched. The bathrobe was falling open, burgundy silk revealing a new sliver of tan, smooth skin.  
Taekwoon could feel the saliva gathering in his mouth, unable to close his lips to stop himself from drooling, the crop between his teeth making it hard to swallow. His hands were clenching the fabric of his slacks. He wouldn’t reach for the other again, even though he itched to do so. His gaze glued to every inch of Hakyeon he could see.  


“Turn around.” Reluctantly forced to tear his eyes away, he obeyed.  


“Hands.”  


He had to remember how to open his hands, to let go again. But he did it, releasing his pants and holding his hands out behind his back. There was no sound. Just the unmistakable feeling of Mulberry silk sliding over his skin. It was light as a feather, before it pulled tight, pulling his wrists together. In slow, deliberate movements, the sash was tied around them once, twice, three times. Then a knot was made, and two fingers pushed between the fabric and his skin. They tested the tie and left him again. He had to stop himself from making a sound of disappointment.  


“Turn back.”  
His thoughts were starting to turn fuzzy.  
“Kneel.”  


His mind was unable to grasp the commands, but it didn’t need to. His body was already following them as he began drifting into subspace. His tie was unlaced, returning to wrap around his neck loosely. Hot hands ran over his chest, separated only by the stiff fabric of his dress shirt. They went to the first button of the shirt, and one by one they were opened. Cold air hit his skin as his chest was exposed. But then the hands were back. Skin on skin. His nerve ends felt like they were on fire.  
Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered shut. His breathing was speeding up as heat rose in his body. He was hard in his pants and the touches were making him ache for more. A brush over his nipple sent sparks through his body.  


The tie around his neck tightened, pulled forward. The fabric dug into his neck, cutting off his blood and restricting his airways. Pressure was building up in his head. He could feel his pulse beat in his neck against the fabric. Then he could feel it in his lip as well, in his temples, until it was resonating in his entire head. His nerves were beginning to tingle when he was suddenly released.  
He sucked in air eagerly, the blood rushing back into his body like sparks. But then he realised the hand on his chest was gone too.  
Blinking in confusion, he looked up at Hakyeon, silently pleading him to go on, to touch him again. Hakyeon sneered. “Did you forget already? You didn’t obey Master. You don’t deserve it.”  


Every one of his words struck Taekwoon. Heat rose in his cheeks as he felt the shame churning in his guts. His Master was disappointed in him. He had disobeyed. He had broken his rules. It had been his intention and he had disappointed his Master.  


“You stay right there, and you hold on to that crop.”  
He heard some rustling and Taekwoon lifted his gaze slightly. Hakyeon was reaching for the bottle on the coffee table without sparing the blonde as much as a glance. He poured himself some of the red wine, before closing the cap and putting the bottle away again. He took the glass as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs elegantly. Absentmindedly, he swirled the wine in his glass, going back to watching Taekwoon.  


Torturous minutes passed. Hakyeon merely sipped at his wine, going between watching Taekwoon and the glass. The cold air was raising goose bumps on his chest. His knees were starting to ache from kneeling on the ground and his mouth was dry. Dry and cold, exposed to the air of the room with his lips held open. Saliva had begun to escape his mouth, dripping down his chin from the corners of his mouth. His jaw hurt, the crop trembling dangerously. He quickly forced himself to bite back down, even as his muscles were screaming.  
Movement in front of him made him look up again as Hakyeon put his glass down. He shifted, his legs falling open easily, invitingly. The fabric slid apart, revealing his thighs. His eyes were dark, knowing, as Taekwoon couldn’t help leaning in, his own eyes fixed on the expanse of tanned, unblemished skin.  


The clatter of the crop hitting the ground rang in his ears.  


He flinched, looking up at Hakyeon without daring to breathe. His Master met his eyes with a raised eyebrow, a sadistic smile spreading on his face. He stood up and took off his robe.  


“Pick it up, go on”  
Taekwoon looked down at the crop. The fabric around his wrists was still digging in, reminding him that using his hands was not an option. So he bent down, his face nearing Hakyeon’s feet. His breath was stuttering, skin crawling with the humiliation of the position he was in. It took three attempts for him to get the crop between his teeth again before he looked up.  
Hakyeon was towering over him, an air of dominance around him as he held one hand out. Taekwoon slowly rose again, until the crystal handle of the crop touched Hakyeon’s hand. His fingers wrapped around it and Taekwoon let go. Hakyeon’s free hand went to his chin, rubbing at the trails of spit.  


“What do I do with you, Kitten? When did you learn to be a brat like that, disrespecting my orders? You know this needs to be punished.”  
Taekwoon swallowed, his throat dry as he nodded.  


The slap of the riding crop connecting with his skin resonated through the room. Only belatedly did the sting on his chest register in his mind and he scrambled to correct his mistake.  
“Yes Master.”  
“Better. Now get on the bed.”  


Taekwoon scrambled to get up, fast enough to make his head spin. His steps, when he walked to the bed, were wobbly and his knees were close to giving out when he kneeled on the bed. Shivers ran down his spine as hands opened his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees.  
Something touched the inside of his thighs, the familiar feeling of a supple leather tress. He quickly moved his knees, spreading his legs further apart. Then the feeling of the tress returned at the back of his neck. It was barely there, not even applying pressure. It didn’t need to, he was already moving forward, following the feeling of the tress until his face and chest were pressed against the covers, his rear lifted into the air.  


“You will keep count.”  


“Yes, Master.”  


He could feel the adrenaline surging through his body. He was expecting the hit, but when he felt the leather again, it was just like a caress, lightly running over his skin.  
For a split second it was gone. That was all the warning he got before it snapped back down. A spike of pain shot through his body, making him tense up. He gasped. “One.”  
Two more strikes followed in the same place. “Two. Three.”  
His breath was going fast. It came back and he inhaled sharply. There was no new pain, it rubbed over the sore spot lightly, almost apologetic. Taekwoon let out a shaky breath as the initial pain faded into a pleasant burning sensation and he relaxed slightly.  


The sharp sting on the tender flesh on the inside of his thigh took him by surprise and he cried out. The chuckle behind him seemed to wash over him, reminding him of how much he was at the mercy of the other man. It was getting hard to think, his mind turning sluggish. Through the fog, he heard a whine that had escaped his throat. There was something digging into his wrists, like he was tugging at his unforgiving ties.  


The chuckle broke off and the sting was there on his wrists this time.  
“I didn’t say you could stop counting – you’re getting five more.”  


He had displeased Master again. He had been given another chance and he had disappointed again. He could feel his mouth moving on its own, tongue stumbling over itself as he apologised for having made a mistake, apologised for having been a bad boy, begging him to continue his punishment.  


He was interrupted by the next hit and his next number to keep count of. His entire world was narrowing down to the strikes of the crop, the pain in his body drowning out everything else.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The snap of leather hitting skin resonated in the room, periodically covering the sound of ragged breathing and whimpers, eliciting delicious cries and moans from the man in front of him. Interrupted only by the counts he had ordered himself. A dark, familiar hunger rose in Hakyeon, his strikes increasing in strength.  


Red welts were beginning to appear on pale white skin. His own breathing was getting more ragged, some of it from the physical strain, but mostly from the desire beginning to affect him.  


Taekwoon had gotten that glassy look in his eyes and Hakyeon was almost getting dizzy with the feeling of power surging through him. He was the only one who got to see him like this, the only one who got to make him like this. His body was moving on its own, driving the crop down on the skin bared in front of him over and over. Striking the most sensitive spots he could find, needing to hear more of the sounds filling his ears like music.  


“Twenty-five.”  


That number snapped him back to attention, something about it telling him to stop. There was a part of him that wanted to go on, wanted to completely wreck the other man. Enjoy how he was at his mercy.  


Hakyeon set the riding crop down before reaching out to touch Taekwoon’s skin. He marvelled every time, at the contrast of his own dark skin against the paleness of his lover. The dark red sash around his wrists looked like blood against it, matching the red streaks on his thick thighs. He grabbed it and untied the knots with practiced motions.  


“Take the clothes off and turn around.” He took the riding crop again and turned away. He didn’t need to look at Taekwoon to know he was following his orders. Instead he went to the cabinet and opened it. He cleaned the crop and hung it back in its place. He looked over the contents, settling on a set of black and gold cuffs with a matching choker. Two golden hooks to go with them and he turned back around. He still didn’t look at Taekwoon, ignoring the burning gaze he could feel on himself.  
A bit faster, he went to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open. He skimmed past the pair of scissors, almost fumbling for the bottle of lube. Refusing to show his impatience to Taekwoon, he forced himself to stop for a moment, before he turned back to the Blonde now sitting in the middle of his bed.  


The dark blue satin against delicious white, scarred skin. His cheeks were flushed and his pouty lips red from biting, parted as he stared. His dark, intense eyes were hooded, reverently following Hakyeon as he got back onto the bed. He placed the cuffs and lube by his side, before straddling Taekwoon’s lap.  


“Seems like you’ve earned this back now”  


Taekwoon leaned his head back, baring his throat to Hakyeon, who wrapped the choker around his neck. Taekwoon lowered his head again and Hakyeon reached for the golden buckles in the back, fastening it snugly against his skin.  
When he looked back at Taekwoon, he had closed his eyes. His breath stuttered, relieved as if he’d been scared of not being allowed to wear it again. Hakyeon ran his fingers over the black leather until he reached the golden ring at the front. He hooked his fingers into it and yanked Taekwoon closer, claiming his lips roughly.  
By the time he pulled back, both of them were out of breath, Taekwoon’s lips swollen. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that he was lifting his hands. He stopped without touching Hakyeon, not disobeying again. It made Hakyeon smile.  


“You may touch me now, Kitten.” No sooner had the words left his mouth than Taekwoon’s hands were on his chest. Hakyeon’s eyes fell shut with a soft gasp as long, slender fingers left cool caresses on his skin. Taekwoon knew exactly where to touch him, how to please him. Hakyeon’s body was beginning to feel hot, he was giving up too much control.  


Hakyeon grabbed Taekwoon by the wrists to pull his hands off of his body. He breathed in deeply, reaching for the cuffs while trying to ground himself for a moment. His thoughts were getting hazy, his hands moving on their own to fasten the cuffs around each of his wrists.  
He took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it on Taekwoon’s fingers, his own mouth going dry with need already. He pulled Taekwoon’s hand around him, guiding it down until he felt it probing at his entrance.  


He moaned softly when he felt Taekwoon pushing inside of him, one finger at first, ever careful not to hurt him. His eyes drifted shut as Taekwoon prepared him, focused on the movement inside of him. He slid forward in Taekwoon’s lap, inhaling sharply when it pushed their groins together. He could feel Taekwoon’s arousal pressing against his, shifting lightly in the search of friction.  
Hakyeon lifted a hand to his neck, revelling in the way that alone caused a stutter in his breath. He hooked his fingers into the ring. He applied no pressure, and yet Taekwoon whined already.  


“So needy, kitten~” He chastised him, watching the pink cheeks flush more. When he didn’t expect it, Hakyeon yanked the choker forward. He pulled on it, until Taekwoon’s head was right in front of him, until his breath was wheezing, unable to breathe freely. A moan still made its way out, soft voice continuing to spur Hakyeon on.  
When he let go, Taekwoon gasped, his eyes snapping open. They were glistening, a promise of tears that he might shed. His hand had stopped moving at some point and Hakyeon clicked his tongue.  


“If you’re not using them, you have no need for your hands, do you.” He reached for Takwoon’s wrists and pulled them away, before getting up.  


Taekwoon whimpered at the loss and Hakyeon couldn’t help a smile. He climbed up, pulling Taekwoon’s hands by the hooks of the leather cuffs until they reached the headboard. He opened the hidden compartments in the wood, revealing the fixtures in them. He hooked the cuffs to them before sitting on the side of his bed, looking down at Taekwoon.  


He was spread out beneath him like an offering, a sacrifice maybe. Dark blue satin, black leather and golden metal against the canvas of white skin broken with scars. Hakyeon licked his lips, the hunger for Taekwoon back, the desire to devour him almost a physical need. He reached out to drag his nails down his chest.  


The sound Taekwoon made was somewhere between a mewl and a cry. The leather creaked as Taekwoon squirmed, pulling on his restraints. His muscles, toned and built, were straining. Hakyeon’s mouth was watering. He bent down, biting at his chest, covering it in marks before he wrapped his lips around one of Takwoon’s rosy nipples. He sucked, licked and bit at it with a symphony of sounds filling his ears.  


The heat in his groin reminded him of his own arousal. Unwilling to delay any longer, he straddled Taekwoon again and sunk down on him. The man beneath him made a choked noise.  
For a moment, Hakyeon closed his eyes, needing a moment to get used to the feeling of being filled up, stretched out. When he opened them again, he met Taekwoon’s gaze, dark with pleasure, begging him. Trying to curve into him, begging with his entire body language without misbehaving. But he would not be getting permission to move that easily.  


“What do you want, Kitten? Use your words” His own voice was breathless, but steady, which was more than could be said for Taekwoon’s answer.  


“P-please, I need – can I move, Master?”  


Briefly, Hakyeon considered denying him. Seeing for how long he could control himself, how much it would torment him. But his own patience had run out. Even his command came out with more bite to it than he had intended. “Move.”  


His order was followed within a heartbeat, making him gasp. Taekwoon was pushing into him eagerly and he braced himself on his chest as the man thrust up into him. Pleasure coursed through his body and he let out a low moan.  
Taekwoon didn’t look away from him for even a second, drinking up every sound Hakyeon made proudly. Hakyeon raked his nails over his chest again. Taekwoon was almost biting his lower lip raw, but that didn’t stop delicious sounds from escaping. Whines and whimpers, high-pitched moans coming increasing in frequency. His pale skin was glowing in the dim light, stark red lines crossing it where Hakyeon’s nails had abused it.  


Hakyeon kept playing with his lover, making use of his most sensitive spots. He tugged, pinched and scratched at him until tears were leaking from his eyes, his voice breaking off. His thrusts had lost their rhythm, growing erratic with his thighs trembling as he was getting close. But he wouldn’t dare come before he’d gotten permission for it. Hakyeon smirked.  


“Stop.”  
It took a moment for Taekwoon to process, to be able to stop himself, and when he did, he looked up with big, pleading eyes.  
“Beg for it.”  


Taekwoon opened his mouth, another moan spilling from his lips. It was followed by inarticulate words and a whimper. Both the wrecked state he was in and his determination to still obey him gave Hakyeon a fiery sense of pride. Finally, he managed to form the words.  


“P-please, let me – I, I need to-“ His voice broke off, the look in his eyes desperate. “Please, Master, please allow me to come!”  


Hakyeon’s hands were moving on their own, up to the pale neck in front of him. His fingers slowly wrapped around it, over the leather of the choker, and around the skin above it. His thumbs were lying against his pulse points, the cold leather and hot skin against his hands.  


It felt so good to squeeze, tighter and tighter until he could hear his breaths getting laboured. Until he could hear that sound fade when his airways were getting too tight to breathe. He watched as pink lips parted quietly, teary eyes in which the pupils were widening until they were fully blown out. And yet, that trusting gaze was still on Hakyeon, not an inch of doubt in these eyes. Not even when Hakyeon leaned forward, putting more of his weight on him.  


It would be so easy. Just pressing in more. There was no resistance from Taekwoon, all the power was in Hakyeon’s hands.  


There was movement in the corner of his eyes. He followed it, looking up in direction of the headboard. One of Taekwoon’s hands tapped against the mattress twice. Their sign. Hakyeon’s hands loosened on their own, trained to react without another thought. Instead he pulled back to watch Taekwoon suck in air greedily and gave him one last order.  


“Come.”  


Taekwoon’s eyes widened for the fraction of a heartbeat, before they rolled up. His back arched, the muscles in his body spasming, mouth parting on a high-pitched moan as he came.  
It had taken one word. One word to push him there. One word from him alone. The rush of power that surged through Hakyeon was enough to send him over the edge as well, riding out his pleasure as he painted Taekwoon’s chest in white.  


It took a while for him to come back down, for his vision to clear again. When he looked down at him, Taekwoon had gone slack, his half-closed eyes unfocused.  


Hakyeon leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, unwilling to move away. But then he forced himself to do it, getting up to reach the headboard again.  
He released the cuffs from the fixtures, then unbuckled the cuffs and removed them from his wrists. The skin beneath them was red from the pressure and he checked them over to make sure none of it was chafed.  


The other didn’t react, his arms as limp as the rest of his body as Hakyeon set them down closer to his body, more comfortably. He ran a hand through his hair once before going to the bathroom to get a wet towel. Then he went to the minibar in his room and filled a glass with water.  
He sat back down next to Taekwoon and began wiping him clean. He couldn’t help but marvel at this man again. His chest was covered in scars, and he could trace all of them by heart. And most of them had been his fault.  


He ran a finger along a curved, sunken line. He remembered the attack, being pushed down by this same man, brought into safety at his own risk. He did every time. He leaned down to kiss it before continuing to clean his sensitive skin gently.  
When he finished that, he set the towel by the side. Propping Taekwoon up carefully, he slid behind him before reaching for the glass of water. He lifted it to his lips.  


“Have some water, kitten.” He didn’t get an answer, and he hadn’t expected one. He just tilted the glass carefully, watching Taekwoon swallow slowly and making sure he didn’t choke on it. A few drops escaped, dribbling down to his chin, where Hakyeon wiped them away absentmindedly, his mind still wrapped in the bliss of post-orgasm haze.  
Once he’d emptied half of the glass, he set it back down on the nightstand. Then he pulled Taekwoon against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. For once, he was the one protecting him.  


He didn’t know how much time passed while he just laid there, carding light fingers through blonde strands of hair. He allowed himself to not think about anything. Not to worry about anything, more relaxed than he’d been in a long time. The room felt like a sanctuary. Untouched by what was waiting outside, quiet with only the sound of the soft, even breaths of his lover.  


Eventually, he heard a slight hitch in his breathing, it stuttered before calming back down. When he looked at Taekwoon’s face, he could see the glassy look in his eyes had faded, replaced with a soft drowsiness.  


“You’re back with me, Kitten?” He nodded lightly, looking so adorably soft Hakyeon had to lean down to kiss him before reluctantly pulling away.  


Taekwoon whined, face scrunching up, and Hakyeon chuckled, patting his head. “I’ll be back in a moment, have some patience.”  


The pout he received was almost enough to make him get back into bed. Almost. Instead, he hurried to get the ointment from the bathroom and to return to the bed with it. First, he took Taekwoon’s wrists, one after the other, massaging the pressure marks from the cuffs out. Taekwoon curled into him, his eyes drifting shut, his long limbs relaxed.  
Once Hakyeon was satisfied with his wrists, he slid down on the bed to reach his rear and thighs. The marks of the crop were still bright red, standing out against his paleness. He put some of the ointment on his hands before running them over the tender skin.  


There was another whine from Taekwoon when he got to a particularly tender spot and Hakyeon couldn’t resist. As he continued rubbing the ointment in, he made sure to press on the forming bruises, laughing softly at the sounds he earned. Like a mewling cat.  


Getting serious again, he began asking Taekwoon about how he was feeling. If anything hurt more than he should, if his throat was still dry. Taekwoon answered each of his questions with soft, content hums.  


Satisfied, he pulled the blanket up over Taekwoon, all the way to his neck. He reached for the choker around his neck when Taekwoon began pouting. He raised an eyebrow, reaching for the buckle, but Taekwoon shook his head.  
“Do you really want to keep it on during the night?”  
Taekwoon nodded and Hakyeon let go of the choker with a fond sigh. He ran his hand through the blonde hair, before getting up. He brought the cuffs to the table, leaving them to be wiped off later, and went into the bathroom again.  


The coolness of the air hit him when he put the ointment back into its cabinet. The haze was gone by now and without it, the bathroom felt infinitely bigger. Too big.  
Goosebumps spread on his skin and he wished he’d taken his bathrobe with him. He washed himself up and brushed his teeth faster, hoping to get out as quickly as possible. The minty taste in his mouth had him almost feeling sick, his stomach churning.  


Above his head, the mirror showed him a reflection that felt like it was mocking him. His perfect appearance was messed up with hair sticking every which way and white foam was smeared around his mouth. His skin was glistening with sweat. There were still shadows beneath his eyes, and yet he was more relaxed than he’d felt in weeks. Because he’d gotten some private time with Taekwoon again.  


Because he’d gotten to hurt him again.  


Hakyeon quickly splashed water in his face, trying to wash it off. But he couldn’t wash off who he was. His throat felt tight as he stared back at himself from the mirror.  
He could hear the whispers already. All his admirers, all the people he had charmed with his spotless façade, what would they say if they saw him like this. The man they had called angelic. Angelic, doll-like, flawless, perfect. Cruel.  


And they couldn’t even guess that he had this side to him. That this person enjoyed causing his own lover pain. That this monster was happy about holding his lover’s life in his hands, that he enjoyed being able to-  


A sound broke him out of that train of thought. A mewling sound coming from the bedroom, where Taekwoon was still waiting. Waiting for Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon’s eyes stung as he remembered the way Taekwoon had looked at him. Remembered the trust he’d given him, even at his most vulnerable. Taekwoon.  


He blinked back the tears threatening to gather in his eyes, quickly wiping his face dry. What was he even thinking, he knew better than to have thoughts like that. Taekwoon trusted him with his life, Taekwoon had never thought of him badly, even after seeing all that Hakyeon was. Who was he to doubt Taekwoon like that?  


Hakyeon stopped in the doorframe for a moment. Looked at his kitten sprawled out on his sheets. Taekwoon turned his face in his direction, pouting as he blearily reached out for Hakyeon. But his eyes, as they fell on him, were ever gentle, ever loving, and Hakyeon felt his heart melting, the tears coming back to his eyes.  


Taekwoon mewled again and Hakyeon chuckled, wiping at his eyes as he turned the lights off, then closed the curtain of his bed before joining Taekwoon. As soon as he had, strong arms wrapped around his neck and waist, pulling him against Taekwoon’s chest.  


“Stop thinking about that.” His voice was soft as ever, only for him to hear.  


Hakyeon smiled softly. Of course he knew. There was only one person able to read Hakyeon like a book, no matter if he tried to hide it. One person who always knew when he needed to be kept safe, even from his own mind. He didn’t even know how he deserved it. Hakyeon leaned up to press a soft kiss against his neck.  


“I love you, Taekwoon.”  


It didn’t matter what other people said about them. It didn’t even matter what his own thoughts tried to tell him. What mattered was that this man, so soft and yet so strong, was willing to entrust his life to Hakyeon’s hands. It was all he could wish for. And that was his last thought before sleep carried him off, safe and warm in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is not only my first posted work here, but also my first time writing a smut scene out in full text, so please bear with me.  
> Hakyeon and Taekwoon in this story are actually two characters that I am writing in an RP of mine. In that AU, Hakyeon is the head of the local mafia, and Taekwoon is his loyal bodyguard / right hand / partner. I wrote this piece to explore the nature of their relationship further, and I might let other scenes follow, diving into their lives in short pieces.


End file.
